Problem: Square $ABCD$ has sides of length 1. Points $E$ and $F$ are on $\overline{BC}$ and $\overline{CD},$ respectively, so that $\triangle AEF$ is equilateral. A square with vertex $B$ has sides that are parallel to those of $ABCD$ and a vertex on $\overline{AE}.$ The length of a side of this smaller square is $\frac{a-\sqrt{b}}{c},$ where $a, b,$ and $c$ are positive integers and $b$ is not divisible by the square of any prime. Find $a+b+c.$

Answer: [asy] unitsize(32mm); defaultpen(linewidth(.8pt)+fontsize(10pt)); dotfactor=3;  pair B = (0, 0), C = (1, 0), D = (1, 1), A = (0, 1); pair Ep = (2 - sqrt(3), 0), F = (1, sqrt(3) - 1); pair Ap = (0, (3 - sqrt(3))/6); pair Cp = ((3 - sqrt(3))/6, 0); pair Dp = ((3 - sqrt(3))/6, (3 - sqrt(3))/6); pair[] dots = {A, B, C, D, Ep, F, Ap, Cp, Dp};  draw(A--B--C--D--cycle); draw(A--F--Ep--cycle); draw(Ap--B--Cp--Dp--cycle); dot(dots);  label("$A$", A, NW); label("$B$", B, SW); label("$C$", C, SE); label("$D$", D, NE); label("$E$", Ep, SE); label("$F$", F, E); label("$A'$", Ap, W); label("$C'$", Cp, SW); label("$D'$", Dp, E); label("$s$", Ap--B, W); label("$1$", A--D, N); [/asy]Call the vertices of the new square A', B', C', and D', in relation to the vertices of $ABCD$, and define $s$ to be one of the sides of that square. Since the sides are parallel, by corresponding angles and AA~ we know that triangles $AA'D'$ and $D'C'E$ are similar. Thus, the sides are proportional: $\frac{AA'}{A'D'} = \frac{D'C'}{C'E} \Longrightarrow \frac{1 - s}{s} = \frac{s}{1 - s - CE}$. Simplifying, we get that $s^2 = (1 - s)(1 - s - CE)$.
$\angle EAF$ is $60$ degrees, so $\angle BAE = \frac{90 - 60}{2} = 15$. Thus, $\cos 15 = \cos (45 - 30) = \frac{\sqrt{6} + \sqrt{2}}{4} = \frac{1}{AE}$, so $AE = \frac{4}{\sqrt{6} + \sqrt{2}} \cdot \frac{\sqrt{6} - \sqrt{2}}{\sqrt{6} - \sqrt{2}} = \sqrt{6} - \sqrt{2}$. Since $\triangle AEF$ is equilateral, $EF = AE = \sqrt{6} - \sqrt{2}$. $\triangle CEF$ is a $45-45-90 \triangle$, so $CE = \frac{AE}{\sqrt{2}} = \sqrt{3} - 1$. Substituting back into the equation from the beginning, we get $s^2 = (1 - s)(2 - \sqrt{3} - s)$, so $(3 - \sqrt{3})s = 2 - \sqrt{3}$. Therefore, $s = \frac{2 - \sqrt{3}}{3 - \sqrt{3}} \cdot \frac{3 + \sqrt{3}}{3 + \sqrt{3}} = \frac{3 - \sqrt{3}}{6}$, and $a + b + c = 3 + 3 + 6 = \boxed{12}$.